Corruption
by WizardthatsaDemigod
Summary: Percy is inhabited by an evil Luke. He goes all dark, (dark Percy). Percabeth! Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

Now, If I were to tell you what happened, you probably wouldn't believe me. As it was, I was sitting on a cot feeling sorry and mad at myself. I had just- nevermind, I should probably start at the beginning. Here goes nothing.

I was walking down the beach, sand under my bare feet sticking. My left hand held my flip-flops, right hand held Annabeth's. The sunset was imminent, and Annabeth had had the brilliant idea to watch it from the beach. The sky was a symphony of red, orange, and pink.

We found a spot to sit, under the shade of a large tree. I sat with Annabeth's head in my lap, and played with her hair. She sighed contentedly.

"Do you think this will ever change?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"Us, this, I don't know," she replied, her voice a whisper.

"No. Nothing could separate me from you."

Little did I know, a lot could happen in the next few days to change that.

In Elysium:

Luke sat under a tree, dreaming of a certain girl with blond hair. She would just stand there and he would reach for her, only to watch her fade away. Each time he would curse himself for believing she was really here. There were times when he would ignore it, but it would stay there, haunting his dreams and reality. When he had sacrificed himself she had been the last thing he had seen and that image of her stayed with him.

Then it happened.

It was all too quick. He couldn't really tell, but a dark shape came racing towards him. He tried to get up and run away, but he wasn't quick enough. The shape collided with him. Instead of knocking him over, it went into him. He fought, but it poisoned his mind.

He started thinking dark thoughts. He didn't know it but he radiated a dark aura. He started running. Then he jumped up. When he jumped, he floated. He guided himself to the highest point he could get. Then he put on speed and sped out of Elysium. The guards tried to catch him, but he waved his hand and Backbiter appeared. He cut through them like wind, and then he was gone. He appeared in New York City. He was well aware no one but demigods could see him, so he wasn't worried. He flew to the familiar location of Camp Half Blood. He flew through the magical barrier. Some campers pointed upwards at him and stories would be told for days about the strange flying shape that looked weirdly like Luke Castellan holding Backbiter. He landed silently in back of the Poseidon cabin. It was dusk, and very hard to see. He walked to the corner and looked around. He drew back instantly.

She was there. Annabeth and Percy were at the doorstep of the cabin. He looked around the corner cautiously. Percy leaned forward and kissed Annabeth on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him back. They stood there kissing for a bit, then Annabeth turned and went in the direction of her cabin. Luke listened to Percy shut the door and after a few seconds he walked to the door. He passed through it and walked up to Percy, where he was lying on his stomach and opening a book. He stood at his side, and Percy looked up, Luke grinned, his teeth shining ominously in the dark.

Then he jumped at him and entered Percy much like the spirit had entered him before. Percy cried out clutched his head, and squeezed his eyes shut as Luke entered his mind.

But nothing happened.

Percy would only act weird when Luke told him too. Luke was in complete control of Percy's actions. Annabeth slammed the door open with a bang. Luke cursed, she had heard. Percy clutched his head harder, then he screamed. Percy broke out into a cold sweat and whimpered. Luke didn't understand why this was so hard for Percy. If he would just let him in...

"Percy? Percy! Are you alright?" Annabeth reached for him and Luke made Percy bat her hand away. "Percy? I'm going to get Chiron!" She raced out and a few moments later returned with the centaur. Seeing Chiron sent a few moments of doubt into his system. Should he really be doing this? He shook his head and ignored the nagging feeling that was in his head. Chiron trotted forward, murmuring Percy's name. When Percy did not answer, or do anything to show he recognized his mentor, a stream of curses flew out of his mouth. He called for some Apollo kids to come and treat Percy in his room since he wouldn't move. They came in and immediately checked him for symptoms. When they announced he had nothing, Chiron grew more worried.

"Annabeth? You sleep here tonight okay? If Percy does anything, you know who to call." Annabeth nodded, and Luke heard someone say "Ghostbusters," under their breath. He snickered. Annabeth got a sleeping bag from the closet in the corner and placed it near Percy's bunk. She tried reaching out and when Percy didn't do anything, ran her hands through his hair. Percy sighed, as if her presence made it all a little better. And just like that, Luke lost a little control over Percy.

Luke cursed. How could it be that easy? How could he lose hold that easily?

 **Alrighty! First chapter! What do you think?**

 **This is going to be a shorter story, it has nothing to do with my other one so Lukey and Zoë aren't part of this, nor will they be. Also, there** ** _might_** **(cue spoilers) be a different proposal at the end.**

 **So yeah! Enjoy my dear fans, don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

What was wrong with Percy? When I tried to reach him, he batted my hand away.

It was only around eleven at night that he finally relaxed. I was up at his side instantly. He was curled up and the sheets on his bed were all tangled up.

"Percy? Can you hear me?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm. Talk softer, that gives me a headache," he said, grimacing.

My face lit up. "Oh good! I'm so glad you're okay! What happened?" I asked, wrapping him into a hug. To my delight, he didn't resist.

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I just sleep? This has been a tough few hours for me," he said. I nodded, biting my lip. He smiled and I let go. I got off his bunk and lay down in my sleeping bag. I turned to the wall and slept.

The next morning I woke by light in my face. That was it. I rolled over and found Percy staring at me. I coughed gently and he shook his head and grinned sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and got up. I sat next to him.

"Feeling better this morning?" I asked. He nodded, then grimaced. "How about I bring you breakfast today okay? I wouldn't do anything in your condition. Instead of saying anything he fell back onto his pillows and scrunched his eyes shut. I ran my hands through his hair and tried to calm him. He grimaced and murmured something like, "get out of my head!" I snapped my fingers. Nico!

"I'll be right back Percy." He didn't do anything and I raced out of the room. I burst into the Hades cabin. Nico sat up on his bunk.

"What? What is it?"

"Nico, I-I don't know if you've heard about Percy? Well, this morning he snapped something like, _get out of my head_. Do you think you could help? If it's an escaped spirit from the underworld…" He nodded and followed me out of the cabin. We ran to the Poseidon cabin and when we went in, Percy was in the same position as before. Nico came over and touched his shoulder. His face looked horrified and he drew back, paler than I'd ever seen him.

"There's some dark magic at work here. I'll need someone to hold him down. Preferably someone large," he said.

"Chiron!" I called. The centaur in question came trotting in after a pause. He looked at me questioningly and I motioned to Nico. Nico repeated his instructions and Chiron moved Percy onto his back and placed his hooves on him gently but firmly. Nico placed his two hands on Percy, one on his head, one on his chest. Percy's forehead was beaded with sweat. Nico glanced once at Chiron and the closed his eyes and started muttering something quietly. Percy arched his back in pain but Chiron held him down, looking pained at seeing his student like this. Nico concentrated harder, muttering faster.

Finally he let go, Percy relaxed but didn't get up. Chiron still held him down. Then Percy sat up, his eyes still closed. Chiron drew back in surprise. Nico took a step back and pushed me back when I tried to get to him. Then Percy opened his eyes. His eyes… his sea green eyes were no more.

His eyes were black.

Pitch black.

There was no white, it was just a solid black abyss. Exactly like when Luke had been controlled by Kronos, but this time it was black.

He turned to me, and his face matted in confusion. Then he raised a hand, pointing it _right at Chiron_. The old centaur raised his hands in defense, but before he could do anything a stream of water shot from Percy's fingers, blasting the centaur into the wall. Chiron's momentum carried him so that he hit and then his head went back, hitting the wall then falling unconscious and crumpling in a heap on the floor. A stream of blood trickled down the side of his face.

"CHIRON!" I screamed. Nico herded me to the door, trying to get us out of harm's way. Percy stood up and walked towards us, summoning a lot of water at his sides. Nico and I backed up, and before we could make it to the door, Percy shot the water at us and it turned to ice spikes at the last minute. I ducked and they brushed the top of my head, impaling the wall. The stayed there stuck, shivering.

"Percy! Come on! It's me!" He looked at me, and tilted his head. He shook it, and shut his eyes, muttering things like "get out of my head! Stop controlling me! Luke!? Why are you doing this?!" That last part had me shocked. Luke? Luke was doing this? No. It couldn't be, Luke was good. Those few moments of indecision on my part were all the creature that had taken hold of Percy needed. It struck out, and ice struck me, one shard hit me in the head and I fell unconscious.

 **There you go! Next chapter is up and ready for you all.**

 **Now, for all you new followers out there, hi! And since you didn't get the memo, I update on weekends. Check out my other story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thanks and don't forget to review,**

 **-doodledraw**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

Hitting Annabeth? That was the last straw.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEEEAAADDD!" I screamed. That was when it let go. It let go and I stood there panting, sweat beading my forehead, and tears streaming down my face. Not Annabeth. Anyone but her. I fell on my knees next to her.

"No! Annabeth! Please! No!" I clutched her body to mine and cried. This couldn't be happening. I examined her body for ice and found that none had embedded themselves in her, they had just cut her. I pressed my hands to the scratches on her arms to stop the bleeding. I heard hoofbeats behind me and looked to see Chiron limping over, dried blood caking the side of his face. He took one look at me, tears streaming down the side of my face and normal eye color, and decided I was no longer dangerous.

"Did-did I do that? Chiron I'm so, so sorry! I-I, just help! I hurt Annabeth, I can't I-I-I, I can't have! I can't believe I would be so cruel to do this I-"

He smiled kindly and bent down, grimacing and picked up Annabeth. "I understand child, you were possessed, and had no say," I stood and surveyed the damage around my cabin. The rock was fractured where the ice had hit them and the cabin was in a general mess. I passed a hand over my face. "Come Percy, let us get Annabeth somewhere she can be cared for," he looked himself over, "and me too for that matter."

"Chiron, I'm sorry!"

"I know, but I think it would be best for you to be in quarantine until we decide if you are really harmless or not."

"I-I understand."

We walked out to a crowd assembling around the building. I hung my head in shame for what I had done. Nico was outside trying to calm everyone. I couldn't stand it. Nothing I would ever do could make up for the shame I was feeling and the pain I had caused. I started crying even harder and ran. I pushed myself through the crowd and ran into the forest. I ignored the shouts from the others and just ran. I ran into the forest and sat down under a tree. I put my head in my hands and let it all out. I cried, I screamed, I balled my fists in frustration.

Finally Mrs. O'Leary found me. I hugged her neck and buried my face in her shaggy fur. She was better than Blackjack at these kind of things. When I was ready to go back to civilization, I climbed on her back and she ran back to the camp. I climbed off and walked to the Big House.

"Ah. Peter Johnson. Come to see Chiron I suppose?" Mr. D. looked up from his Pac-Man game.

"Percy Jackson," I muttered. I nodded and he pointed in the direction of Chiron's rooms. I walked that way and knocked on the door. There was a "come in," and I walked in quietly. Chiron had his back to me, and was treating Annabeth on his bed.

"How is she?" I asked quietly. Chiron turned and I got a good look at his face, it was cleaned up and there was a bandage around his head. He stepped aside and I walked to the bed. Her wounds were cleaned and there was no more blood, but there were white bandages. I grimaced, the bandages covered her shoulder, the top of her head, and some parts of her arms. I walked over to the sink. I grabbed a towel and soaked it with water. I brought it over and placed it on her arm. Then I closed my eyes and summoned the water to move to her wounds. I healed her completely, and it drained me. When I was done I would've collapsed if Chiron hadn't caught me. He guided me down to sit on the bed and I leaned back against the wall. I looked at the floor. When I looked up at Chiron he was smiling.

"The lengths you will go to for this girl," he said. I smiled at him.

"Because I love her," I said. I raised my hand and pointed at his head. He flinched, as if expecting me to shoot water at him. I did, but instead of hurting him, it healed him. He unwrapped his bandage and felt his head. I got up and hugged him. He patted my back. I turned back to Annabeth and unwrapped her bandages. There were no cuts, and the scars were quickly fading. I squeezed her hand and walked to the door. When I was about to leave, Annabeth stirred.

"P-Percy," she said, drawing a shaky breath and coughing. I turned and was back at her side in a flash. More tears streamed down my face.

 **There we go! A little on the late side, but I made it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**

 **~doodledraw**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO SORRY! I had it in my mind to update last weekend but I never ended up doing it!**

 **Sorry, and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Percy POV

"Annabeth! I'm so, so, so sorry. Are you okay?" She nodded and coughed some more. I helped her sit up and Chiron stuffed some pillows behind her back. I pulled her into a tight embrace. She pushed me back so I could look in her eyes. She was crying too. I wiped her tears away. She looked at me and inspected my face. My eyes. When she saw they were normal she breathed a sigh of relief, and pulled me into a hug again. Chiron watched all this with a smile on his face. Annabeth was shaking. I pulled her back and looked at her, she was crying hard. She sobbed, and I held her. When she was done crying, I kissed the top of her head.

"Annabeth, I should probably leave now," I said.

"What?! Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you again. Never again. So I'm going to stay in the forest until I figure out how to get the _thing_ out of my head. So, bye for now okay?" I said.

"Percy, that's not what I meant when I said to be in quarantine!" Chiron said.

"I know, but it's my decision. So see you Annabeth," I said. I kissed her one last time and walked out the door. I heard Annabeth yelling at Chiron, "why would you tell him that!" And he replied, "that's not what I meant! I didn't want him to get completely away from everything, just far enough he wouldn't hurt anyone. We'll send food to him and he has Riptide," he said sadly. I smiled, and walked out. I grabbed a sweatshirt from my ruined cabin, and walked to the forest. I made my way to the creek in the middle of the forest and sat down with my feet in the water. I put my head in my hands and wondered. Why? Why would I do this? I had no idea how long I could be in here, and I would miss Annabeth like crazy. I know she wouldn't be able to stand it either. My best bet would be to get Nico to come in once a day and try to help. I concentrated and searched my mind. I felt like I could detect a small area of black in the the back of my head that I couldn't really reach. That was probably where it was. Soon enough, Mrs. O'Leary found me. I smiled up at her.

"Hey girl. Found me again."

"ROOF!" I grinned.

"Good girl. Could you go get Nico?"

"ROOF!" She bounded off. While she was gone I got to work building a crude shelter against a tree. I had just finished a wall when Nico came, led by the hellhound.

"Hey Nico. Could you help with this wall?" I asked. He looked skeptical but came over and helped me with the second wall. When we were done we sat at the water's edge. It was there that I told Nico my plan. When I got to the part about staying in the forest, he opened his eyes wide.

"You serious?! There's a million monsters out here! How will you get food? Have you even thought this through?"

I held up my hand for him to stop. "There's nothing I can't handle. I'm a powerful demigod, I figure I can live on my own in a monster infested forest for a good while without dying. But there's one thing I'm going to need you for," he looked up, "I need you to come once a day and help me try and get the thing out."

"I can do that. I think. You can count on me Percy. Just one question," he said.

"Just one?"

He nodded. "What about Annabeth?" My face turned somber. I turned my head away.

"I don't know, Nico, I don't know. For once in my life, I don't know." He nodded and there was a pause in the conversation. Then he told me he could start trying to get the spirit out right now. I nodded and he told me to lay down and relax. I did as he said and he placed his hands on my chest and forehead. He started to mutter under his breath and ropes of bone appeared and lashed me to the ground. I tensed up and looked at him questioningly. He assured me it was for security reasons only and I relaxed again. Then came the real painful part. He tried to draw the spirit out, and for a moment I thought it would work. There was a pulling feeling in my head and I felt like something was struggling against the incantations. I clenched my fists. My forehead was beaded with cold sweat. I squeezed my eyes shut. For a moment I thought it could work, but then Nico paused and the thing relaxed again. It wouldn't be tempted out again that day.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~doodledraw**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! :) enjoy!**

Percy POV

 _For a moment I thought it could work, but then Nico paused and the thing relaxed again. It wouldn't be tempted out again that day._

Or the next.

Or the next.

That went on for a couple weeks. Chiron left food at the outskirts of the forest everyday at mealtime, and paper. I could write what I needed or (most often) notes to Annabeth. Every day near the middle of the day Nico would try to help me. It never worked. A few times when he left Luke would take hold and the river would explode. I would control water and harm a few trees, but never anyone. I had begun to look more haggard. My hair was as wild as ever and even more so because it was unkempt. My face was starting to show signs of a beard. My bangs fell into my eyes. My shirt was ripped at the bottom, but I didn't have the heart to ask for a new one. My jeans were dirty. I walked barefoot most times, so I had some calluses. But overall, my condition didn't change. I grew accustomed to darker lighting. The foliage was so thick in places I could barely see where I was going.

That was the least of my worries.

Almost every day there would be at least one monster to attack me. Sometimes in quick succession. Sometimes I had barely any time to recover. At night I dreamed of Tartarus.

Then one day I got out of control. I had been on my way to get my daily food. I was at the edge, peering into the camp from a few trees to get a look at Chiron. Sometimes I would even talk to him. I wasn't worried because the thing usually only got to me after something happened, or Nico tried something new to get it out.  
Then it took hold. My eyes shut once, and when they opened they were black. There was a tugging sensation in my gut and suddenly I had water in my palms. I walked out into the open, and looked around. It was an extremely hot day, so most people were at the lake. Except one.

Annabeth.

I had a feeling that the water would remind her of me, so she didn't go very often. I walked a little farther away from the forest and she looked up. Seeing me, she grinned broadly. When I didn't smile back, she knew something was wrong. She checked my eyes, when she saw they were black a panicked expression crossed her face, she started to get up.

The _thing_ didn't give her that chance. I struck, my movements stiff because I was fighting an inner battle.

 _No, no, no, no, no. I'm not going to hurt her again! STOP!_ I thought. The ice was an inch from her. It hit.

The thing let go.

"NO!" I yelled. This time Annabeth wasn't unconscious. She was wincing and holding her arm where the ice had struck. I dropped next to her.

"Here, let me get it out. I'll heal you," I said. I placed my hand on her arm and let the ice flow to my fingers. I discarded it on the grass. Then I was about to get up when she pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry! Wait. What?" I said. She smiled. I hugged her back and then really got up. I walked back into the forest with a last wave.

There I stood, looking at the river. I walked forward, not really knowing what I was doing until I was waist deep in the middle of the river. I sat down, becoming fully submerged in the water. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

 _I don't want you here Luke. Leave now._ I thought. I felt the presence struggling with me. I willed it out. I never want to hurt anyone against my will ever again. I winced in pain but didn't stop. The water swirled around me, giving me strength and helping my concentration. The thing struggled. I screamed, a scream that was muffled by water around me. Fish gathered to watch me try. I placed one hand on my forehead and visualized the _thing_ in my hand.

It worked.

I was finally free of the thing! In my hand was a squirming black shape. It was squirming so hard in my hand that it was drawing blood. I let go and it grew until it was the size of a teenage boy.

Luke Castellan shut his eyes and did the same thing with his forehead and drew out a dark spirit. His eyes were their normal blue color when he opened them. He smiled weakly at me.

"I'm sorry Percy. I didn't want to hurt anybody, but this spirit did." He jumped up and floated. "Don't tell Annabeth about this okay? It would only cause her pain." He saluted with his free hand and flew away. I shook my head and walked out of the water.

"Whew. Glad that's over. Am I right son?" Poseidon asked. He was standing knee deep in the water, and helped me out. He gave me an awkward hug and I smiled.

"Yeah, Dad. See you around, I have some business to attend to."

 **YAY! Percy is saved! Like I mentioned in the first chapter, this is going to be a really short story, so one or two more chapters!  
I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~doodledraw**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

I was still on the ground. Percy had left me a bit shocked. He had left with such urgency, I had stared at the place where he vanished for a while. Finally I blinked, and got up again. I sat back down in my chair and started to read again. I was midway through my chapter when another rustling sound caught my attention. I looked up and saw a figure coming out of the bushes. It moved with a lurch in it's step, as if it was hurt or exhausted.

It was Percy.

I dropped everything and started running to him. "Percy!" I cried. He looked up, saw me hurtling to him and a broad smile lit his face. He stopped, opened his arms wide, and I ran into them, choking back sobs. I buried my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I looked up at his face, studying. His eyes were sea green. His hair was shaggy, and his bangs hung into his eyes. His hair was longer than before. His cheekbones were more prominent. His face was starting to show a beard. And all that mattered was that he was back.

My Percy, my Seaweed Brain, was back.

"I missed you," I whispered. He smiled even broader.

"I know," he said softly. "I missed you too Wise Girl." Then he kissed me. When we parted he grimaced.

"Percy?" I stepped back and inspected the rest of him. His hand was bloody. I held the back of his hand, brought his palm up and looked at him questioningly. He grinned sheepishly and his hand started to mend itself on its own. Normally that didn't take much energy but this time he nearly fell over when he was done. Then he fainted, becoming limp in my arms. I held him up and lowered him gently onto the ground. He lay there and I called for Chiron. The centaur came galloping over, saw Percy, and helped me carry the limp body of my boyfriend to the Big House. We laid him on Chiron's bed in the corner of his room. Chiron gently moved me out of the way and started bandaging Percy up. He inspected him, and found that Percy was not hurt, just exhausted. Since he had come out of the forest, we could only imagine that he had gotten the creature out. Suddenly the door was flung open. Poseidon himself came barging in.

"Lord Poseidon, what?" Chiron stuttered. Poseidon shoved him out of the way and sat at Percy's bedside. He smiled sadly. Then he stroked Percy's hair. Doing so he let something flow from his fingertips. Water, I guess. Percy sat up, coughing. I ran over to his bedside.

"Percy!" He looked over at me and smiled. He reached up feebly and caressed my cheek, as if checking to see if I was really there. When he realized that I was he smiled wider. Then he looked next to me and saw his father.

"Father, why, what-"

"Shh. You need your rest. I just wanted to tell you I am extremely proud. I am also extremely glad that that is over," he said. He helped Percy sit up and gave him a hug, before walking out of the room to say something to Mr. D most likely. I could hear him shouting at him.

"Why did you do nothing! I watched from my kingdom, waiting for you to do something when one of your campers- my son -was controlled by a dark spirit from the Underworld. Yet what did you do?! Nothing! Dionysus, you are going to take control of this right now and live up to your responsibilities! Just because you are the son of Lord Zeus, does not mean I will have mercy upon you! I have never liked you, and this makes me hate you even more!" Then there was a door slam and I could tell Poseidon had left the Big House. I smiled at what I imagined Mr. D's face to be. Then I looked back at Percy. He was asleep now, his chest rising and falling as he slept. I sat next to him and stroked his hair from his face and smiled down at him, then leaned down to kiss him. At the last moment a playful smile lit his face and he kissed me back. I widened my eyes in shock. After that, he hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry. Annabeth, I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me, forgive me for the harm I caused you. I never wanted to do that," he whispered in my ear. My stomach did a flip.

"I know. I forgive you," I said. Behind us Chiron coughed. He pointed to the table where his medical supplies were and seemed to ask if we needed them. Percy shook his head and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He made a move to get up and instantly crumpled to the ground.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, just tired," he said, waving us off. He used the bed as a support and got up. I supported him slightly and he didn't resist. We walked outside. Soon we had walked all the way to the Poseidon cabin. We got inside and Percy stumbled to his bed. He sat down and studied my face. I smiled.

"Annabeth, I-I, wow, this is going to come out wrong. This is probably the wrong moment for it, but I can't think of a better place. I feel like something will always come between us, and I want this to unite us in those moments," he paused. He searched for something in the drawer of his night stand and when he found it he turned to me fully. He stood up. Then he revealed what was in his hand.

A velvet box.

I gasped.

"Annabeth Chase, I want to build something that will last forever with you. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Frederick Chase and the goddess Athena, will you marry me?"

I smiled, trying to choke back my excitement and/or tears, "Yes! Yes, Percy, of course I will marry you!" I cried.

Percy tried to stand up but before he could really get up I tackled him in a hug. He laughed and somehow managed to get the ring on my finger. I sat up and examined the ring. It was beautiful. It had a thin band with a mix of celestial bronze and topaz jewel. I smiled down at him. He reached up behind my head and kissed me.

 **And there we have it! Last chapter! Sorry I didn't upload before this, I'm busy studying for finals. Hope you enjoyed, and I have something great planned for my next story, a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover during the triwizard tournament!**

 **Im sorry that this story is so short... But I didn't feel like writing that much this time. It was nine pages or so on my computer. Thanks for hanging with me in this story!**

 **~doodledraw**


End file.
